<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what is wrong with another sin? by castielsangel_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947809">what is wrong with another sin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x'>castielsangel_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Erke, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Oil, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Stowe, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erke and Stowe visit Ravensthorpe. Eivor is ecstatic.</p><p>(Otherwise known as Erke's turn, as both Stowe and Eivor have been looked after thoroughly)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erke Bodilsson/Eivor/Stowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what is wrong with another sin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts">TuridTorkilsdottir</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/gifts">MonkeyDRenni</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 3 of the Erke x Eivor x Stowe Threesome Extravaganza that 'we take all our clothes off one piece at a time' has created.</p><p>This, again, is for TuridTorkildottir for insisting on a part three and for fuelling my Erke xStowe x Eivor obsession ;), and MonkeyDRenni for agreeing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eivor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drengr turned at the call of his name, Randvi walking towards him, waving what looked like a letter out at him. He stopped, waiting for her to catch up. “Randvi. Is something the matter?” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing the matter, no. This came for you,” she said, handing him the parchment. “From your reeves in Lunden.” At the mention of Erke and Stowe, Eivor felt his heart beat harder in his chest, taking the letter from Randvi’s hand. Had something happened? He would be on his horse and heading for Lunden immediately if that was the case. “You really have made friends here, Eivor. Not just allies.” Eivor smiled. If Randvi only knew the </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it where Erke and Stowe were concerned. His eyes skimmed the letter, stating they were coming to visit and Eivor couldn’t help the smile that slid onto his face, shoulders sagging in relief that there was no danger. A visit. They were coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ravensthorpe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were coming to Eivor’s settlement. “Good news?” He turned his head back up to Randvi, who was smiling gently at him as he read the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you will meet our allies from Lunden soon. They shall be visiting us here at Ravensthorpe,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it, my jarl …” she said before she left him. Eivor looked down at the parchment in his hand before he tucked in into his armour, smiling to himself. That was something to look forward to. He had not seen them since … since they had decided to play out Stowe’s fantasies in the privacy of the old villa. Eivor had left Lunden, sated and sad to go but Stowe and Erke had bid him farewell at Lunden’s gates, calling out that they would see each other again soon. Eivor had hoped it would be sooner rather than later. He carried on up to the longhouse, smiling all the way there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was three days later when Eivor was sat in his jarl’s throne, the longhouse full of chatter as half of the settlement feasted, sipping from a tankard of mead, talking to Sigurd when Bragi appeared in front of the throne, bowing his head to his jarl before he stepped closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have visitors, my jarl. A Dane and a Saxon. They’re with Rowan at the moment, stabling the horses,” he said. Eivor smiled, glancing from Bragi to Sigurd and back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When they are finished, bring them to me. They are welcome here,” Eivor said and Bragi nodded before heading for the exit. They didn’t have to wait long before Bragi entered, Erke and Stowe behind him, leading them down the length of the longhouse, everyone stopping to see the newcomers. Eivor stood from his throne, Sigurd on one side of him and Randvi on the other, watching the reeves move closer. His eyes flitted between the two of them. They looked well, Stowe’s hair a little longer than usual and Erke had a slightly fuller beard but they both looked healthy and happy and Eivor couldn’t believe they were here. Bragi ushered them to stand in front of the throne, both men bowing their heads to Eivor, who did the same before he laughed out loud and rushed to them, gathering them both against him in a one armed hug each. “I am so happy to see you, my friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are happy to be here, Eivor jarl,” Erke said, when he pulled back, smiling softly and putting his hand on Eivor’s shoulder. Eivor was blessed to be on the other end of that smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought it was about time we made the journey to see your beloved Ravensthorpe,” Stowe said, also smiling and Eivor swore his insides flipped at the sight. “It is good to see you, Eivor.” Eivor patted both of their shoulders, squeezing lightly before he turned to Sigurd and Randvi. “Brother, Randvi. I want you to meet Erke and Stowe, shire reeves of Lunden. Not just my allies …” He glanced back at them. “But my friends.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And the rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his head screamed. Both reeves bowed their heads to Randvi and Sigurd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any friend of Eivor’s is a friend of ours,” Sigurd said. “I am Sigurd and this is my wife, Randvi. Please, come sit with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be famished,” Eivor said. “Come, let us catch up.” Eivor led them to the end of one of the feasting tables, the three all sitting together, Randvi and Sigurd joining them. They ate together, shared mead together, Sigurd sharing stories of Norway, of the struggles since arriving in England. Eivor watched Erke and Stowe as they listened to Sigurd, smiling at Stowe’s slightly-widened eyes at Sigurd’s wild tales, Erke sitting listening, relaxed against the table. Erke’s eyes met Eivor’s for a moment and they shared a smile before he looked back to Sigurd. The day slowly became night, warriors rough-housing, drinking competitions, Stowe getting into a very heated arm-wrestle with Tarben, the reeve’s previously hidden talent for boxing proving him to be a strong opponent for Tarben, the larger man not one to be beaten easily. Stowe put up a good fight but it wasn’t to be, Stowe toppling from his seat when his arm was slammed down against the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I say that was a well deserved win, friend,” Stowe said as Tarben laughed and helped him up off the floor to let him sit again, Erke laughing from next to him, running a hand lovingly over his shoulders. Eivor caught the movement and his heart began to beat faster in his chest. They shared another cupful of mead as the longhouse began to empty, settlers going back to their homes. Sigurd and Randvi bid them goodnight before they left too, leaving Erke, Stowe and Eivor there, with a few stragglers down the other end of the longhouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a great settlement here, Eivor. You should be proud,” Erke said, folding his arms in front of him on the table. “You came here looking for a place to call home and that’s exactly what this is. It’s a home.” Eivor smiled before he took a drink of his mead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, it most certainly is a home. It’s still growing,” he said. “We have had many join us with their own unique talents. Tarben makes the best bread you will ever taste. Do not let his size fool you. The man has the build of a warrior yet chooses to use his talents to feed the settlement. Do not let yourself leave here without at least a bite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” Stowe said, draining the last of his mead and pushing away his tankard. They all sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Stowe spoke again. “We did miss you, Eivor.” The drengr felt his ears warm at Stowe’s soft voice before he clapped him gently on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have missed you both too,” he said. They were silent again for a moment, Eivor trying his hardest not to get his hopes up. He thought of their time together in Lunden, but he knew they loved each other and he would not get in the way, no matter how much he wanted to be with them for one more night. “You both should take my room. You are welcome to stay as long as you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eivor, you need not do that, we are perfectly happy to find somewhere else to sleep …” Erke said but Eivor waved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall hear no more. Take my room, I insist. You’ve had a long journey. Please, even if it is just for tonight. I would see to your comfort,” he said. Erke and Stowe smiled at him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very generous, Eivor,” Stowe said, placing a hand on his wrist for a moment, patting gently before taking his hand back, bringing it to his mouth to try and stifle a yawn. Erke chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was indeed a long journey, maybe we should call it a night?” he said and Stowe nodded. The two men stood from their seats, Eivor following so he could show them to his room. Erke looked around when they stepped inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much grander than our room back at the villa … but just as warm and inviting,” he said. “Are you sure about this, Eivor? What about you?” Eivor waved his hand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have many a place to lay my head, do not worry,” he said. He stepped back towards the doorway, unhooking the heavy curtain from one side. “Sleep well, my friends.” He rew the curtain closed, leaving the two men alone together in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> room. He stilled for a moment, wishing he could be in there with them, together on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed. But it was not to be. He turned and headed for the exit of the longhouse. He needed some air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the love of Odin, will you get your elbows out of my side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you’re the size of a fucking bear, Hemmingson!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Birna! And it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault that Eivor decided to join us after giving his room to the Lunden lovers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Arse-Stick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you all fucking shut up? It’s time to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s you keeping us awake with your fucking snoring, Rollo. You snore like a pig.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than looking like one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horse’s arse!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like one of them too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Birna is going to take you outside and thrash you black and blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am looking forward to it. Now sleep, for fuck’s sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eivor simply rolled his eyes as he lay in the barracks between a squabbling Vili, Birna and Rollo. Finnr slept over in the corner, unbothered by the bickering but Eivor’s head was beginning to pound. He thought they’d all be asleep by now but no. Not that he helped matters by taking up some of the only room left in the barracks. He made a mental note that maybe another building was needed as he recruited more and more raiders. A thought for another day. He sighed, sitting up and running a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eivor, will you just lie down and go to sleep?” Vili said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot even think about sleep with you three bickering,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your own fault, really? The jarl giving up his bed for the visitors …” Rollo murmured from where he had his face buried in and arm wrapped a shabby looking pillow and Birna swatted at him with her hand. Eivor shook his head before he moved to stand, heading for the exit, moving out into the cool night air. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, glad to be out in the fresh air. He opened his eyes again and cast a glance up towards the longhouse. He thought of Erke and Stowe pressed together, in blissful sleep, and a slight hurt went through his chest at the thought. He remembered the warm press of their bodies against his, their soft lips on his naked skin, their bodies writhing together … </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he needed to stop. They were together, Eivor knew he should respect that. But part of him missed them, their touch, their warmth. He sighed and walked slowly towards the longhouse. He would see if Randvi or Sigurd were still awake, have a cup of mead. The settlement was quiet, the only sounds he could hear were his own footsteps. He nodded to Wallace who was sitting outside his and Petra’s cabin beside the fire, leaning back against the wall and looking peaceful. He nodded back as Eivor went by. Dwolfg lay outside the longhouse, curled in a tight ball, sleeping soundly. He usually slept in Eivor’s room but was aware of the visitors so kept out of there. Eivor smiled softly before he moved into the longhouse, running a hand over the back of his neck before he yawned widely. The longhouse was silent, a few torches casting a gentle glow over the room. Eivor sighed before he glanced over at the closed curtain over the doorway of his room. He moved closer without really thinking, his footsteps light. He could glance over them, just to check they were settled. He stopped some steps back from the curtain. No. He did not want to invade their privacy. He had asked them to stay as guests, as friends, not so he could look in on them. He sighed softly and went to turn away before a sound from behind the curtain made him pause. He turned his head back towards the doorway and he listened carefully. There was nothing for a few moments before it happened again. He moved closer again, the sound clearer this time. Someone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eivor let out a shaky breath as he listened, another moan coming from inside the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stowe … </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Erke’s voice practically begged and Eivor closed his eyes, hand bunching in the material of his breeches. They were being intimate </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his bed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His cock was definitely interested in the sounds coming from the room. They were still soft, quiet enough that anyone who was around would not hear them but Eivor stood so close to the curtain, just listening. Breathy pants and sighs followed and Eivor wanted desperately to see. It was almost like his feet were rooted to the ground at that moment until the wet sounds of kissing could be heard. Eivor reached slowly for the curtain, pulling it to the side enough for him to slip through. He knew he shouldn’t but he could not stop himself. He was greeted with a sight that, if he’d been fully hard, he’d have come in his breeches straight away. Erke was lying on his back, as naked as the day he was born, legs wide and rested around Stowe’s strong hips. Stowe was bare from the waist up, his boots gone too, bent over Erke’s body, kissing him soundly, his hand between their bodies, his fingers inside Erke, slowly, torturously opening him up. Erke’s own hand palmed his own cock against his belly, but not enough to be able to create much friction at the moment, as if he was holding back, trying to make it last. They were lying faced towards the doorway and Eivor leaned against the wall, half hidden in darkness, just watching the lovers together, the way Stowe had come out of his shell completely and was confident enough to bring Erke to the height of pleasure, Erke pleading with him. The Dane was making soft whimpering sounds into the kiss and it sent a shock of pleasure to Eivor’s groin, his own heart beating faster in his chest as he watched them. Stowe’s kisses moved down to Erke’s neck and across his chest as his fingers continued to pleasure him before he moved to sit back on his heels, just watching Erke. Eivor watched Stowe, taking in his well built chest and broad shoulders, noticing red marks had been sucked into his skin along his collar bone. Eivor’s tongue poked out to wet his lips, his hand moved against the front of his breeches, palming his cock through the material. Stowe was very visibly hard too, his bottoms tented, his hand running along the length of Erke’s thigh, thumb stroking along his hipbone, which had a mark sucked into it too. He took in the rest of the scene, watching Stowe run his hand up Erke’s belly, stilling in the middle of his chest. Eivor moved his eyes back to Stowe’s, which were staring right into his own. Eivor swallowed hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d been caught. Erke was still caught in the pleasure of what Stowe’s fingers were doing to him, a third fingers being added, still had his eyes closed, not noticing Stowe having a staring contest with Eivor. The drengr moved forward ever so slightly, not making a sound, into the better light of the room, hearing the obscene sound of the oil Stowe was using on Erke. Stowe took Erke’s cock in his free hand, stroking slowly with every movement of his fingers in his hole, his eyes not leaving Eivor’s. Erke’s back arched under the dual torture, his hand grabbing at Stowe’s wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, love …” Stowe said, finally taking his eyes off Eivor for a moment to trail them over Erke’s form. Eivor undid his breeches, pulling at the laces slowly, the movement making Stowe look back at him, before he slid his hand inside, wrapping a hand around his cock. Stowe’s eyes went down to his hand, watching as he drew his cock out of his breeches, right there for Stowe’s eyes and he began to stroke himself to full mast. Stowe swallowed hard, biting his lip, his own cock straining against his breeches. He cocked his head, indicating for Eivor to come closer. He did as he was asked, moving slowly forward, Erke still none the wiser, until Eivor reached out and ran a hand over his shoulder, making the Dane’s eyes fly open and turn his head to look up at Eivor. Finally getting a look at his face, Eivor saw how red and flushed he was under Stowe’s ministrations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How rude, to be given a jarl’s bed for the night and proceed to have relations there </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> inviting said jarl,” Eivor said, though his amused smirk showed it was said in jest. Stowe shot back his own amused smirk just as he added a fourth finger to Erke’s stretched, oil-slick hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are glad said jarl decided to join us,” Erke panted, shuddering in pleasure before he glanced at Eivor’s cock, standing proudly out of the opening of his breeches. Eivor slipped onto the bed behind Erke, the Dane moving up on his elbows to let Eivor kneel up on the bed before he leaned back against Eivor, resting against his thighs so he could watch Stowe fuck him with his fingers. Eivor unclipped his cloak from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, leaving his tattooed chest and belly bare for their eyes. He turned his head to the side, wrapping his fingers around Eivor’s cock next to his face before he ran his tongue up the length of it. Eivor close his eyes and sucked in a breath, Erke’s tongue hot against his sensitised flesh. Stowe finally pulled his fingers free with a wet sound, Erke sighing at how empty he was, having been stretched with four fingers. Stowe crawled forward, taking Erke’s attention away from Eivor’s cock for a moment to kiss his love, licking into his mouth, their kisses open-mouthed and messy, Erke whimpering gently until they parted, Stowe licking a stripe over Eivor’s cock before he looked up at the drengr, who grasped the back of his neck and brought his face up to his, kissing him just as messily as Erke had until their mouths were spit slick and lips swollen. Eivor pulled back, breathing heavily, Stowe moving back to undo his breeches, only managing to get them down to his mid thigh, his cock springing free, angry and red. He reached for the oil again and he dribbled some onto his cock, Eivor holding out his hand for the jug when he was done. Stowe rubbed it all over himself before he moved forward and pressed into Erke immediately, moving inside him right away. Eivor could tell how badly Stowe wanted this. His whole body was practically vibrating, like he was on edge himself, though he hadn’t been touched yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand …” Eivor said to Erke and he upturned his palm, letting Eivor dribble a little oil on it before he guided it around Eivor’s cock again. He bit his lip at the touch, tipping the jug over Erke’s chest, letting it dribble slowly before he put it down at the side of the bed. He put his hand around Erke’s, guiding it along his cock, putting pressure on the head when their fingers got there. Erke was moaning at Stowe’s thrusts, the Saxon’s chest flushed red as he watched his cock disappear inside his lover. Eivor let go of Erke’s hand and his own went to the Dane’s chest, the oil dripping down his body, catching on the ridges of muscle as it went. Eivor ran his hands through the oil, massaging it into Erke’s skin, dragging his nails up his body, his thumbs rubbing teasingly at his nipples. Erke’s back arched, Eivor’s fingers rubbing and pulling gently at his nipples until the became slightly swollen and hard, sensitive to his touch. He cried out louder than he expected to, Eivor chuckling at what Randvi and Sigurd would think if they heard, not that they knew he was there. Stowe shuffled forward a little, pressing deeper into Erke, lifting his arse up that little more so there was more of an angle, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Eivor watched Stowe for a moment, watching how in the moment he was, seeing to Erke’s pleasure. Erke’s hand tightened around Eivor’s cock, stroking that little bit faster, touching his tongue to the head as he continued to moan. The sound of Stowe’s skin slapping against Erke’s was like music to Eivor’s ears. Erke lifted his head to watch Stowe’s cock, holding his hand out to get Stowe to stop. The Saxon did, breathing heavily, chest heaving. Erke let go of Eivor’s cock and he moved up, turning over onto his hands and knees. Eivor took the chance to lie down on the bed, lining up his hips with Erke’s. Stowe sank back into his lover, moving inside him in sharp thrusts, everytime he struck deep inside of Erke, he cried out. Erke tilted his hips down towards Eivor’s, ever thrust of Stowe’s sending Erke’s cock gliding against Eivor’s oiled one, the drengr taking both their cocks in hand and stroking best he could. Stowe wrapped an arm around Erke’s belly, holding him tightly as he pressed kissed between his shoulder blades. Eivor thrust his hips up against Erke’s, both cocks sliding in his grip easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> … you both feel so good,” Erke sobbed out, hands gripping at the furs of Eivor’s bed so hard his knuckles were white. Eivor leaned up and pressed a kiss to Erke’s lips, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Stowe’s hips were slamming hard into Erke, making him feel every since inch of his cock inside of him, Eivor rocking up against him as Erke rocked down, all three bodies moving together perfectly, just like the previous times together. Eivor removed his hand from their cocks, letting the rocking together do the job it needed to do, pinching both of Erke’s sensitive nipples as he kissed him. Erke’s tongue was licking at his mouth like a man starved before his mouth was on his neck, biting and marking him, licking over it to soothe it after. Erke slid his hand down between him and Eivor, their bodies sweating profusely, his still-slightly-oiled hand cupping Eivor’s balls before sliding teasingly over his hole, and back up again, squeezing gently. Eivor raised his arms over his head, grabbing for the footboard of the bed, nails scratching against the wood as his back arched.  Erke was pushing himself back against Stowe’s thrusts, the slide of his cock against Eivor’s perfect, his turn to take them in hand and quickly stroke them together until his wrist began to cramp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erke … </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I … fuck!” Eivor gasped out, arching his back again, pushing his hips hard into Erke’s, his cock leaking and spurting all over his belly as he rocked against Erke to ride it out just as Stowe cried out, stilling inside of Erke to empty himself inside of his love. Erke groaned at the feel of Stowe inside him, cock throbbing as his hole clenched around him. He continued to slide his cock against Eivor’s spent one, sliding through the mess he’d made on his belly as Stowe slipped out of him and collapsed back against the headboard. Erke crawled forward until he was straddling Eivor’s chest, Stowe’s seed leaking from him and onto Eivor’s chest, letting his cock rest on Eivor’s lips, the drengr sticking out his tongue to clean his own mess from Erke’s angry looking cock. He took hold of his hips and took him as deep as he could, bobbing his head on the length of him. Erke’s head fell back, closer than ever to the edge. He felt the bed move and arms wrapped around him, running over his belly and chest as Stowe pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders as Eivor devoured his cock, sucking and licking until Erke came hard down his throat. That didn’t stop Eivor. He continued to work Erke’s cock until he had finished trembling, Stowe holding him tight in his arms as they all breathed heavily together. Eivor finally let go of Erke’s cock, running a hand up his chest, feeling his heart beat hard against his hand. He watched Stowe and Erke share a kiss before they both looked down at Eivor. He knew he looked wrecked, Erke’s hand against his cheek, shoving his face to the side playfully with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew the jarl’s bed was so comfortable?” Erke said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome to share te jarl’s bed for the remainder of your stay …” Eivor said as Stowe and Erke moved off of him to allow him to sit up. “I shall be reminded of this every time I get into this bed.” Both reeves smiled, Stowe resting back against the pillow, arm flung behind his head. He was every inch a sin at this moment and Eivor was most definitely a sinner. Erke, well, Erke was just as wrecked looking as he was but it suited him, making Eivor want to fuck him all over again, but he did not think his body would allow it, even if he tried. Eivor moved up the bed, kissing Erke softly before he did the same to Stowe, lying down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not have you as someone who watched others … be intimate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my jarl,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Stowe said, teasingly, Eivor growling in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The barracks were not comfortable. I did not intent to watch … I just heard you both and could not resist,” he said. Erke leaned up from between him and Stowe to kiss him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not have to give up your room … you could have come with us to bed. We thought you … did not want us,” he said when he pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I not? I just … did not want to assume I could have you anymore,” he said, cheeks darkening slightly. It was Stowe’s turn to smile, reaching over to run a hand through Eivor’s hair, the drengr nuzzling into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can … we told you back in Lunden, we would not object if you wanted to come back to our bed,” he said softly, Eivor smiling gently before the three men were curling down in the bed together to sleep, draped in furs and each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anyone had something to say about the Lunden reeves staying with them for three whole weeks and sleeping in the same bed as their jarl every night, no one said anything. Randvi only smiled, Sigurd only shook his head and everyone else just let them be and that was they way they liked it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>